


A secret weapon

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Under attack, anything can become a weapon!December 3: Fruitcake / All dressed up





	A secret weapon

Sherlock was glaring at the unconscious criminal on the living room floor.  _I don’t have time for this, It’s Christmas!_ Dialing Lestrade, he asks him as politely possible to send someone  _ASAP_. Beside him, a destroyed fruitcake was the proof that, even if it was nonsense to put dried fruits in a pudding, it can knock out someone pretty well!  _Necessity is the mother of invention. And it flew so nicely across the flat!_

Not wanting to explain his method, Sherlock dropped the cake in the bin and invents a cock-and-bull story about an old Asian combat technique that left the young cop dumbstruck.  

An hour later John returns from the surgery and, after a quick kiss, rushes to the bedroom to change for the evening. Walking from the bathroom, all dressed up, he asks, frowning, “love, what have you done with the fruitcake?”

“Hum? What are you talking about, honey?”

“The fruitcake that I bought for Harry!” It was pricey, coming from Harrods Food Hall. “It was on the table…”

“Oh, don’t know… Maybe Ms. Hudson took it this morning. Come on! We’re late! Let’s go! Family and such…”

Closing the door after his boyfriend, who was already at the bottom of the stairs, John was still dubious.   _I’m certain that Sherlock used it for an experiment! That cheeky bastard!_

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
